The present invention relates to hosiery and more particularly to a pantyhose garment having three leg portions secured to a panty member having at least two absorbent crotch panels positioned between the points of attachment of the three leg portions. The use of three leg portions in combination with a panty member having at least two absorbent crotch panels allows the user to use two of the leg portions while retaining a spare leg portion for use when one of the other leg portions develops a run.
Millions of women risk embarrassment daily by having to wear pantyhose that have developed runs and other damage to the leg portions thereof to important business and social engagements. Although many women carry a spare pair of pantyhose in a briefcase, purse or car, the spare pantyhose often do not match the outfit being worn. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pair of pantyhose that included a spare leg portion that could be quickly and easily switched with the damaged leg portion. It would be a further benefit, if the spare leg portion could be discreetly stored under the wearer""s clothing when not needed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a pantyhose garment that includes a spare leg portion that can be quickly substituted for the damaged leg portion when required.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pantyhose garment with a spare leg portion that can be discreetly hidden under the wearer""s clothing when not needed.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pantyhose garment that includes three leg portions.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pantyhose garment having three leg portions that includes at least one pocket for inserting at least a portion of the unused leg portion.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pantyhose garment that accomplishes all or some of the above objects in combination.
Accordingly, a pantyhose garment is provided. The pantyhose garment comprises a panty member having three absorbent crotch members provided therein, each absorbent crotch member having a pocket formed therein; and three leg portions secured to the panty member in a manner such that an absorbent crotch member is positioned between any two leg portions, each leg portion having a leg insertion opening in connection with an interior of the panty member. In use the wearer inserts her legs into two of the leg openings in the conventional fashion of donning a pair of pantyhose. The remaining unused leg portion is then gathered and the toe end tucked into the pocket of one of the absorbent crotch members. If a run or hole develops in one of the leg portions being worn, the leg of the wearer can be easily and rapidly removed from the damaged leg portion and placed into the undamaged spare leg portion. The damaged leg portion is then gathered, folded and tucked into a pocket of one of the absorbent crotch members as previously described. Although only two crotch members are required, the use of three crotch members allows the wearer to select and use any two of the three leg portions for use.